


Juste une tragédie

by Ploum



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Réponse à un défi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: L'on aurait pu se contenter de la fin de l'histoire, mais Phil aimerait réellement comprendre comment Megara a pu rejoindre Hadès et s'associer à lui pour le trahir ainsi pour Hercule... Ou comment replonger dans ces souvenirs douloureux, ces circonstances qui l'ont amenée à rencontrer le Dieu des Morts.





	Juste une tragédie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ychantilly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ychantilly).



> J’ai réutilisé les éléments donnés dans le dessin animé et pour le coup, elle raconte un peu plus que sa rencontre avec lui mais j’espère que cela te plaira malgré tout !
> 
> Crédits : appartient aux studios Disney

     Les clameurs de la foule résonnaient encore depuis le portail du domaine mais une fois les portes fermées, elles parvenaient à peine à leurs oreilles. Cela faisait quelques jours depuis la victoire d’Hercule sur Hadès et les Titans et pourtant, l’enthousiasme ne diminuait pas chez les habitants de Thèbes bien qu’une bonne partie de la cité fût désormais en ruines. Viendrait bientôt le temps de la reconstruction mais pour l’heure, c’était celui des festivités. Qu’il était dur ainsi de trouver un instant de tranquillité lorsque l’on était un héros.  
       Hercule soupira de soulagement, le dos pressé contre les battants une fois ces derniers fermés. Seule Megara s’en aperçut et s’en amusa, alors qu’elle se tenait à quelques pas de lui à peine ; Phil était entré en même temps qu’eux et récupérait une coupe de vin pleine un peu plus loin, songeur. Il ne réalisa pas qu’en croquant dedans, il en renversa sur sa main et sur les dalles de marbre alors qu’il se perdait déjà dans ses pensées. Toute son attention était rivée sur la jeune femme qui s’approchait à pas lents de son nouveau compagnon.  
      — Soulagé d’éviter tes fans, _Superman_ ? susurra-t-elle, amusée, en effleurant son visage de ses doigts avant de s’écarter de lui dans un mouvement sensuel.  
      Estimant le danger écarté – tout le monde savait désormais qu’il était en couple avec Meg, le risque que des fangirls traversent le parc pour lui sauter dessus était donc faible – il se détacha des portes pour la rejoindre et la prit dans ses bras, ce qui la fit glousser. Phil les regarda minauder, taraudé par les derniers événements et par ce qui aurait pu arriver même si tout était à présent terminé. La question le hantait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, depuis la fin de cette histoire en fait, mais jusque-là les choses s’étaient enchainées si rapidement qu’il n’avait pas pris le temps d’y réfléchir davantage. En ce sens, le revirement de Megara avait été providentiel puisqu’elle avait permis à Hercule de vaincre le cyclope et de survivre en partant à sa recherche et aussi de devenir un héros et un dieu, même pour quelques instants. Mais cela l’interrogeait également : quel lien Meg avait-elle pu entretenir avec le Dieu des Enfers pour lui obéir mais pour décider finalement, par amour pour Hercule, de cesser de collaborer avec lui ?  
      Le faune leva les yeux vers le couple bienheureux et plissa les yeux, incertain. Il n’avait fait que les apercevoir ensemble cette nuit-là, de ce fait il n’avait aucune idée de la réponse mais il hésitait encore à poser la question. Quelques lampées de vin et quelques bouchées de métal finirent par achever de le décider. Il croqua le dernier morceau qui lui restait en main et entreprit aussitôt de se lancer, essuyant distraitement sa main recouverte de vin sur une draperie près d’une colonne. Elle n’en fut pas propre pour autant.   
      — Au fait, _princesse_ , je peux te poser une question ?  
      Phil n’avait aucune idée de son statut social mais s’en fichait pas mal ; être la petite amie d’un héros divin balayait la question et ce n’était pas ce qui l’intéressait de toute façon. Megara se retourna vers lui, surprise, et dans son mouvement elle se détacha un peu d’Hercule. Ce n’était pas comme si Phil lui avait beaucoup adressé la parole, même s’il s’était nettement calmé à son encontre depuis son revirement et sa mort, tous deux ayant effacé la méfiance qu’il avait nourrie à son égard.   
      Elle n’eut même pas le temps d’acquiescer que déjà, Phil la lui posait :  
      — Pourquoi étais-tu associée à Hadès ?  
      Le jeune couple se raidit. Hercule fronça d’abord les sourcils pour l’interroger du regard, craignant que le faune remît une nouvelle fois en doute l’intégrité de sa petite-amie, mais l’observer suffit à le convaincre que ce n’était pas le cas. Il se détendit alors un peu et marcha quelques pas pour gagner le niveau de Meg qui gardait le silence. Il fut troublé lorsqu’il aperçut son visage. Ses traits étaient figés en un masque de tristesse douloureuse et ses yeux violets regardaient devant elle sans rien voir, perdus dans le vague. Dans un geste instinctif, sa main avait saisi son autre bras près de son coude et le serrait, comme prise d’une volonté inconsciente de se replier un peu sur elle-même. Elle finit par détourner la tête, honteuse, une fois revenue dans le présent. Inquiet, Hercule n’en supporta pas davantage et la prit dans ses bras ; devant eux, Phil se dandinait un peu sur place, mal à l’aise et conscient d’avoir mis un peu les sabots dans le plat. Malgré tout, son questionnement demeurait toujours et il ne s’en excusa pas. Il conserva le silence.   
      — Tu n’as pas à en parler si tu ne le souhaites pas, lui souffla Hercule pour la rassurer, saisissant son menton pour lever son visage et plonger son regard dans le sien. Nous savons qui tu es et ce que tu vaux, et cela nous suffit.  
      Megara mit quelques secondes pour réagir ; elle s’écarta de lui en secouant la tête.  
      — Non, je… vous êtes en droit de le savoir. Ce n’est pas un secret de toute façon. Enfin si mais… pas pour vous.  
      Avec un soupir, elle s’éloigna de quelques pas pour prendre place sur les marches du piédestal sur lequel avait posé Hercule. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et s’assit à ses côtés pour lui prendre la main en guise de soutien. Elle lui sourit tristement en réponse, ce qui affligea davantage son petit ami, pendant que Phil se postait devant elle, adossé à une colonne. Elle prit quelques instants encore avant de commencer son histoire :  
      — Les origines de cette… histoire remontent à quelques années – un peu plus de deux ans pour être exact. J’ai toujours vécu à Thèbes car c’est ici qu’a vécu ma famille, et c’est ici que je l’ai rencontré.  
      — Qui ? Hadès ? Il est apparu directement dans Thèbes ? s’exclama Phil, stupéfait.  
      Les Dieux se manifestaient peu parmi les Hommes, du moins l’essentiel d’entre eux et surtout sous leur véritable forme, et Hadès faisait partie des plus discrets.   
      — Non, rétorqua-t-elle, faiblement amusée, mais elle perdit vite le maigre sourire qu’il avait réussi à lui tirer. Non… Je parle d’Acestes. Ses parents étaient de riches marchands venus d’Eleusis et ils avaient décidé de s’établir là quelques temps dans l’espoir d’étendre leurs affaires. C’est ainsi que je l’ai rencontré ; il était si beau et si gentil… nous nous sommes immédiatement épris l’un de l’autre. Enfin, moi en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle amèrement en serrant instinctivement les doigts tandis que les souvenirs remontaient en elle.  
      — T-tu avais un petit ami ? s’exclama Hercule, incrédule.  
      Il réfréna cependant sa jalousie et sa douleur à l’évocation de cet amour, devinant à son air sombre et à l’absence de ce dernier que les choses ne s’étaient pas bien terminées. Ce devait d’autant plus être le cas qu’Hadès devait avoir un lien avec cette histoire pour qu’elle la leur racontât. Et puis ils étaient ensemble à présent ; et il ne pouvait pas croire qu’elle jouait un double-jeu en fréquentant deux hommes en même temps.  
      Megara acquiesça avec un regard d’excuse à son égard avant de poursuivre :  
      — Pendant presque un an, nous nous sommes aimés avec insouciance dans le dos de tout le monde, nous fréquentant dès que nous le pouvions, à l’extérieur de la cité ou dans le secret de ses jardins, nous faisant mille promesses... Je l’aimais tellement et je… Acestes m’avait même promis de nous marier peu avant que cela ne se produise.  
      — Que quoi se produise ?  
      Etait-ce là que le Dieu des Enfers faisait son entrée en scène ?  
      — Acestes a été empoisonné lors d’une réception, répondit-elle aussitôt. Peut-être par un autre héritier de l’affaire familiale, qu’en sais-je… Je n’étais pas là à ce moment-là, je n’ai découvert ce qu’il s’est passé que le lendemain matin. Il se mourrait. Le temps passait et aucun guérisseur n’était en mesure de le soigner. Tous ne lui accordaient que quelques jours à vivre tout au plus. Je n’ai eu l’occasion de le voir qu’une fois ce jour-là, juste quelques minutes. Il était si pâle et si fiévreux, si faible, à moitié conscient… comme s’il était déjà aux portes de la Mort. Il m’a à peine reconnue. J’étais désespérée, je… personne n’avait aucun espoir de le voir se rétablir. L’on évoquait déjà ses funérailles et les conséquences de sa mort pour le futur. Sa famille pleurait, tous ses proches pleuraient, je… je pleurais aussi. Alors je… je me suis rendue à Eleusis au temple d’Hadès pour lui demander son aide.  
      Il ne fallut pas davantage pour que Phil écarquillât les yeux, tandis que la suite commençait à s’esquisser dans son esprit. Hercule, lui, conservait le silence, désolé par la souffrance de sa compagne et malgré toute sa retenue et sa compréhension, mitigé en comprenant à quel point elle avait été anéantie par la nouvelle.   
      — J’avais peur qu’il ne meure durant le voyage que j’ai entrepris mais j’ai préféré ne pas y penser. Une fois arrivée, je me suis glissée à l’intérieur du Temple durant la nuit, lorsqu’il était vide, et j’ai supplié Hadès de l’épargner. J’étais même prête à tout lui sacrifier pour cela. Je n’en attendais pas grand-chose, ce n’est pas comme si Hadès avait la réputation d’exaucer les souhaits… Et pourtant, quelle n’a été ma surprise lorsqu’il s’est matérialisé directement à mes côtés.   
      Pendus à ses lèvres, aucun de ses auditeurs ne songea même à l’interrompre.  
      — Il était… tel que vous l’avez rencontré également. Semblable à lui-même et pourtant, j’étais étonnée de l’enthousiasme qu’il a démontré à ce moment-là, si loin de l’état d’esprit qu’on a tendance à lui prêter… Mais je ne doute pas que c’était juste parce qu’il avait déjà vu une occasion en or pour lui. Un instant j’ai pensé à reculer car s’il ne se montrait pas menaçant, il n’en était pas moins impressionnant, mais le désespoir m’a fait rester. Toujours à genoux et éplorée, je lui ai tout raconté. Il a tout écouté. Patiemment, avec attention, sans jamais m’interrompre. Plus je parlais, plus il me semblait compatir à mon sort et plus je croyais à une issue favorable à ma requête. Il a… il a même posé sa main sur mon épaule en signe de sollicitude. Il m’a alors demandé ce que je souhaitais ; étais-je là pour réclamer vengeance et voir déposées à mes pieds les têtes des responsables ? Non ! Tout ce que je souhaitais était qu’Acestes ait la vie sauve. Il m’a alors dit que ce n’était pas si simple ; que vu son état, il nécessiterait presque une résurrection et qu’il fallait en payer le prix. J’étais prête à tout, alors je le lui ai dit. Il m’a proposé un marché : la vie d’Acestes en échange de mon âme.   
      — Tu lui as vendu ton âme ? s’exclama Phil, horrifié et le teint soudain pâle.  
      Megara acquiesça, affligée. Ainsi était la réponse à son interrogation : elle n’avait été qu’une âme pliée à la volonté du Dieu des Enfers.   
      — Oui. J’ai accepté sans hésitation, même si je m’attendais à être aussitôt emportée jusqu’aux Enfers. Il n’en a rien fait. Avec un sourire, il m’a enjointe à rejoindre mon aimé ; disant que je verrais ainsi qu’il aura tenu parole car d’ici mon retour, Acestes devait avoir totalement récupéré. J’ai cru à une bonté de sa part. Alors je suis partie, heureuse. Je devais retrouver Acestes à Thèbes, vivant et bien portant, et je m’en étais vraisemblablement bien tirée. Mais je n’avais pas réalisé dans quoi je m’étais réellement engagée…  
     Elle soupira, laissant ses paroles en suspens durant quelques instants. Sans encore comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé, tous deux devinaient que le drame n’était pas terminé ; le visage de Megara n’offrait aucune perspective d’une fin heureuse à cette histoire.  
     — Ça, je l’ai retrouvé bien portant oui, comme Hadès me l’avait promis, reprit-elle tandis que l’amertume grandissait en elle jusqu’à percer dans sa voix. En-dehors de la cité, dans les jardins que nous fréquentions, et surtout dans les bras d’une autre. En train _d’embrasser_ une autre. Alors même que juste avant son empoisonnement, il prétendait m’aimer et me promettait de nous marier. Je ne sais pas s’il m’a vue ou s’il m’a reconnue, mais il ne montrait aucune gêne à agir ainsi, comme si je n’existais plus pour lui, comme si _notre amour_ n’existait plus pour lui. J’ai hésité à le confronter ; au lieu de cela je suis partie. J’étais dévastée. J’avais passé un accord avec le Dieu des Enfers pour le sauver de la mort, et voilà comment je le retrouvais ? Il va sans dire que j’espérais de bien meilleures retrouvailles !  
     Phil se mordit les lèvres, désolé pour elle, alors qu’Hercule serrait davantage la main de sa petite-amie, le regard douloureux. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à son encontre pour le remercier tacitement de son soutien, mais elle fut incapable de lui adresser davantage. Elle le perdit quelques secondes plus tard.  
     — Mais Hadès n’a pas tardé à réapparaitre à mes côtés pour me rappeler les termes de notre accord, alors même que je venais d’être brisée par l’homme que j’aimais. Acestes était en vie alors je lui appartenais. J’ai cru qu’il s’apprêtait à m’emmener et que finalement, ce laps de temps ne m’avait été accordé que pour le revoir et constater ainsi le respect de son propre engagement. Au comble du désespoir, j’étais même prête à accueillir ce destin avec soulagement. Mais il en avait décidé autrement ; il avait des plans et il comptait bien m’utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins.   
     Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, et se tut. Le silence s’installa tandis que les deux hommes digéraient son histoire et qu’elle-même la ressassait dans son esprit. La suite était assez facile à deviner et tout s’expliquait désormais. Phil parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient d’elle pour lui tapoter le genou en signe d’excuse et de soutien ; il l’avait mal traitée en la considérant comme une personne mauvaise alors qu’elle n’avait été qu’une jeune femme amoureuse manipulée puis obligée d’assumer ses erreurs – et il était dur de se défaire d’un engagement pris auprès d’un Dieu. Mais l’amour qu’elle portait à Hercule l’avait poussée à se détourner de lui, et ainsi les événements s’étaient-ils enchainés jusqu’à leur victoire. Montrant qui elle était vraiment. Et Hercule comprenait enfin ses quelques phrases sibyllines lâchées avec nostalgie ce jour-là, où elle avait insinué qu’il valait mieux rester solitaire et que les gens étaient mesquins et déloyaux. Ainsi en avait-elle conclu après un tel vécu.  
     Alors il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller contre lui, les yeux ouverts. Une lueur peinée teintée de culpabilité y brillait, pendant que Phil finit par s’asseoir. De sorte qu’elle crut bon de reprendre, comme pour se justifier :  
     — Lorsque vous m’avez trouvée, Cressus… Hadès m’avait demandé de le convaincre de se joindre à lui. Il n’était prêt à accepter qu’à une condition, mais je ne voulais pas la lui céder…  
     — Ces centaures, quels porcs, cracha Phil qui devinait la nature de cette condition, amenant Megara à hausser un sourcil, ironique.  
     Hercule en eut également une vague idée au souvenir de la scène qu’il avait interrompue, mais ses pensées restèrent bien chastes au contraire du faune. Il acquiesça pour appuyer les propos de son ami puis serra davantage Megara contre lui, lui signifiant qu’il était inutile qu’elle poursuivît. Elle n’avait nul besoin de s’excuser de ses actes, tous deux comprenaient. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne avec tendresse et ses cheveux vinrent lui frotter la joue.   
     — Je suis désolé pour ce qui t’est arrivé et la façon dont Hadès en a profité. Je… je te promets de ne jamais être comme cet homme – jamais je ne t’abandonnerai. _Jamais_.  
     Megara se dégagea un peu de son étreinte pour plonger son regard dans le sien avec un sourire doux.  
     — Je le sais. C’est bien pour cela que j’ai cessé de lui obéir malgré ma sentence.   
     Et tandis qu’il posait ses lèvres contre les siennes comme pour sceller cette promesse, Phil les observa distraitement en retrait, les sourcils froncés. Il n’était pas aussi sûr qu’eux concernant le revirement de cet Acestes… Ou Hadès n’avait que profité d’une coïncidence trop heureuse, ou… il avait précipité les choses en sa faveur. Ce ne serait pas étonnant de sa part comme de nul autre de ses semblables.  
     Après tout, il ne dérangeait pas aux Dieux de manipuler ainsi les Hommes.


End file.
